A Piece of Shoujo Manga : BLUEBERRY CANDY
by celengdebu
Summary: Meski banyak merek tersedia, Bokuto selalu yakin bahwa tidak ada permen lain yang mampu menggantikan rasa asam manis favoritnya sampai hari ini. Iya, sampai hari ini.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Bokuto menopang dagu di atas meja, sepatunya saling mengetuk di bawah bangku selagi mulutnya mengulum senang sebutir permen blueberry. Rasa favoritnya sejak kelas satu, merek yang sama dan hanya bisa dibeli di minimarket tertentu. Promosinya disertai sepotong lagu pendek 'Blueberry blueberry bun bunny berry chu chu' bersama suara tawa sejumlah anak kecil dan seorang gadis anggota grup idola berambut cepol dua. Bokuto hapal lagunya di luar kepala dan selalu setia menonton iklan tersebut selama satu setengah tahun sebelum model iklannya digantikan oleh aktor lelaki cilik ditemani sekelompok pemuda berparas Korea.

Layaknya makanan ringan untuk mengusir jenuh—sekaligus mengantisipasi jam-jam kosong yang membosankan (karena siswa dilarang keluar meski sekedar cari angin atau bersiul di koridor) Bokuto selalu membawa sekantong besar permen di kantong ransel. Suplai camilannya selama dua-tiga hari, diselingi membaca tabloid olahraga atau mengerjakan tugas yang tidak sempat dikerjakan di rumah karena yah, dia bukan siswa teladan yang langsung membuka buku sepulang sekolah.

Matanya berputar ke samping. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan sudut bibir tertarik turun tampak begitu serius menyalin sesuatu dari papan tulis. Pengarahan untuk festival kebudayaan belum juga selesai sementara jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Masing-masing klub diwajibkan berkumpul dan ketua OSIS mereka masih sibuk memeriksa daftar anggota di meja guru. Beberapa siswa dari klub memasak asyik berdiskusi mengenai menu makanan, sementara klub-klub lainnya ramai membicarakan masalah dekorasi maupun tema untuk promosi. Pembahasan seperti itu sudah menjadi urusan wakil kapten sehingga Bokuto hanya menunggu ditanyai atau dipulangkan.

Pemuda di sampingnya bergegas menyimpan peralatan kembali ke sela-sela tas, merapikan kertas-kertas, kemudian terdiam sejenak seolah mencerna sesuatu. Baru saja Bokuto menebak jika dia akan pamit ke kamar kecil, sosok itu malah beranjak ke deretan bangku paling belakang dan menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. Sepertinya mendengkur. Napasnya naik turun stabil dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Bokuto bergeming bodoh di sandaran kursi, takjub bercampur bingung karena tak biasanya Akaashi mengantuk di tengah diskusi. Mungkin tugas sekolahnya sedang menumpuk sampai-sampai pemuda itu tak bisa beristirahat. Lagipula dibanding Bokuto, sepertinya Akaashi jauh lebih banyak berperan mengurus gerombolan burung hantu yang sering terbang sekenanya serta membuat kotor ruangan tanpa mau bebersih.

Bokuto merobek sebungkus permen usai remah terakhir tandas diantara gigi. Dikulumnya lagi sambil melamun, sesekali menghimpit butirnya diantara dinding mulut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Posisi duduknya berubah menyamping karena capek menoleh. Tak ada yang ambil pusing menegur atau menyuruhnya terjaga sebab wajah Akaashi tersembunyi oleh tirai yang berkibar tertiup angin dari jendela. Cuaca hangat membantunya terlelap lebih pulas tanpa gangguan, ekspresi damainya mengundang untuk ditiduri.

 _Eh, bukan! Maksudnya mengundangku untuk ikut tidur juga_ , ralat Bokuto sembari buru-buru mengibas kepala. Dahinya berkerut ketika seorang anggota klub jurnalis berjalan hati-hati ke bangku belakang sembari mencolek bahu yang bersangkutan.

"Akaashi- _kun_ ," panggil gadis tersebut dengan ramah dan jemari terjalin di belakang punggung, bertanya sepelan mungkin diiringi suara yang terlontar imut, "Keberatan kalau alat tulisnya kupinjam? Tidak dipakai kan?"

"Hmmmm?" gumam Akaashi sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Dirogohnya bagian dalam tas lalu menarik keluar sebuah kotak pensil. Matanya berpendar mengantuk, "Pakai saja."

"Terima kasih."

Tak menjawab, Akaashi kembali tertelungkup di atas meja usai gadis tadi menjauh dari sana. Gesturnya tetap serupa sewaktu Bokuto berjingkat mendekatinya tanpa permisi. Duduk berjarak satu bangku di depannya, kemudian mengetuk meja tempat juniornya tidur dengan buku jari, "Oi."

Akaashi tak menggubris.

"Akaaaa~shi."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Bokuto- _san,_ " Akaashi menggerung tak suka, mulutnya terbenam lipatan tangan, kening tertekuk tujuh, "Kalau mau melawak, tunggu besok saja."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Bangun dong."

"Berisik _._ "

"Beraninya bilang begitu pada kaptenmu."

"Berisik, Bokuto- _san_."

"Oi!"

Akaashi melengos sekilas lalu tertunduk malas setelah melipat kedua tangannya melindungi telinga. Bokuto mendengus tersinggung dan memilih menggerus habis permennya memakai gigi saat Konoha berjalan mendekat dengan ceria, "Hai! Apa yang sedang...waaah, permen!" serunya senang sambil hendak memungut sebungkus dari plastik yang dibawa Bokuto. Alih-alih dibiarkan, lengannya justru ditepis kasar hingga Konoha merengut, "Satu saja kok!"

"Beli sendiri!" Bokuto menyepat dan Konoha balik menggerutu pergi. Akaashi memperhatikan dari balik bulu mata panjangnya lalu berdecak sinis, "Pelit."

Lidah Bokuto terjulur cuek.

"Mirip anak kecil."

"Biar."

"Memangnya enak sekali?" seloroh Akaashi, kepalanya disandarkan di lipatan tangan seraya berusaha menyembunyikan kuap, "Blueberry kan biasanya manis."

"Aku suka yang manis-manis," Bokuto berkilah, ditunjuknya plastik permen bersampul biru berlapis warna keunguan dengan cengir bangga, "Yang seperti ini sudah jarang dijual karena produk lama. Wangi buah dan sensasi asam di tengahnya benar-benar top! Aku tidak tertarik membeli rasa lain meski mereka sering mengeluarkan varian baru. Pokoknya ini yang terbaik."

"Begitu saja?"

"IYA."

"Kekanak-kanakan," Akaashi terkekeh, "Apa hanya itu alasan Bokuto- _san_ tidak mau berbagi? Konoha- _san_ hanya minta satu sementara sisanya masih begitu banyak," sindirnya ditanggapi dengus acuh dari Bokuto. Menghela napas, Akaashi beringsut duduk sembari menatap kakak kelas berambut nanas tersebut dengan sorot datar. Bola matanya mengamati bagaimana rahang Bokuto bergerak-gerak melipirkan permen kesana-kemari sebelum sigap mendelik, "Apa?"

Sudut bibir Akaashi terangkat sebelah. Telapak tangannya terjulur membuka tepat di depan hidung Bokuto. Kepalanya sengaja dimiringkan seolah tengah membujuk, "Bokuto- _san_ mau memberi jika aku yang minta?"

"Meh," Bokuto mencibir, "Kenapa harus?"

"Kalau barter?"

Bokuto spontan menyipit curiga, "Sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa makanan kecil?"

"Aku selalu mengantongi sesuatu sebagai penahan lapar, terutama jika latihannya berlanjut sampai sore," sepasang tangan Akaashi bertumpu di atas meja, kepalanya bergerak condong ke arah Bokuto, "Tapi sayangnya bukan blueberry _._ "

"Mana?"

"Sedang kukulum."

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi sembari memeluk plastik permen sepenuh hati, khawatir bahwa Akaashi akan merebutnya begitu dia lengah. Meski begitu, Bokuto tak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik penasaran, "Rasa apa?"

Juniornya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari mencondongkan wajah lebih dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga Bokuto bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata biru gelap Akaashi bersama pucuk hidung yang perlahan menyentuh pipi.

.

* * *

.

"Eh, serius?" Konoha mendongak terkejut dengan mulut terbuka menyambut seplastik besar permen yang dilemparkan tiba-tiba dari jarak empat langkah. Pelakunya kini tengah bersenandung di depan loker, "Semuanya untukku?"

"Yep!"

"Tadi katanya disuruh beli sendiri," Konoha merobek sebuah dan langsung sumringah begitu rasa manis asam menyebar di dalam mulut. Cengir Bokuto terkembang lebar tanpa dosa selagi sibuk menjejalkan bawaan. Mungkin terlalu gembira karena akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang setelah rapat selama dua jam.

"Sudah bosan?"

Bokuto menggeleng cepat walau tetap menyeringai, tasnya dipanggul penuh semangat dan bibirnya dijilat antusias. Konoha meremas kemasan permen tersebut menjadi onggokan kecil serta membuangnya ke tabung sampah terdekat. Matanya balas mengerjap-ngerjap kala gundukan rambut hitam melewatinya dengan begitu cepat di sebelah. Berhenti, Akaashi berpaling untuk memandang keduanya bergantian sebelum kembali melenggang melewati pintu ruangan. Pipinya bersemu.

Bokuto meringis dan memukul keras pundak rekan setimnya sampai Konoha berjengit.

"Duluan ya!"

Menebak-nebak apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Konoha memilih menganga tak bergerak di tempat semula, juga masih memandang bingung pada Bokuto yang melompat-lompat mengekor adik kelasnya dengan genggaman terkepal ke udara, seruannya menggelegar memenuhi pelataran, nyaris membuat seluruh makhluk berseragam di sekitarnya menoleh terheran-heran.

 **"AKAASHI!"**

"Jangan berteriak, Bokuto- _san_."

"Mulai besok aku akan beli yang rasa kopi!"

Dan Konoha hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan penuh arti.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
